Incomplete
by Tryane
Summary: Rezo por este corazón, para que no esté roto, pero sin ti lo único que voy a estar es incompleto. No quiero dejarte ir...


**Los personajes de Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Inspiración:**

**-Tema:** Incomplete.

**-Intérprete/Artista:** Backstreet Boys.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el FanFic. Para mí siempre ha sido mejor leer un SongFic mientras se escucha la canción. Por eso les dejo el tema y el artista, así se la consiguen más fácilmente.

* * *

**Incomplete**

**By. Alice Lamperouge**

_«Rezo por éste corazón, para que deje de estar roto, pero sin ti, lo único que voy a estar es incompleto. No quiero dejarte ir…»_

**-**

**Capitulo único:**** Incompleto.**

_«Intento continuar como si no te hubiera conocido._

_Yo estoy despierto, pero mi mundo está medio dormido.»_

**Edward's POV**

_**T**__e dije que me olvidarías; te dije que así funcionaba la mente de los humanos, como un verdadero coladero. Te dije, también, que sólo necesitabas tiempo, que el tiempo curaría todas tus heridas; de igual manera como se suponía que cura mis propios suplicios. Te susurré blasfemias enormes, tales como que yo no lograría olvidarte a ti, pero que los de mi especie se distraían de una manera tan simple y fácil. Como que tú podrías vivir tranquilamente, retomar tu vida, como si yo no hubiera existido, como si yo no hubiera aparecido nunca en tu camino; pero en el fondo no deseaba que me olvidaras. Te dije que no te quería, que te quise en cierta forma, que extrañaba ser quien en verdad soy, que no quería ocultar mi naturaleza. Pero la verdad era otra…_

… _pues quien en verdad soy siempre estuvo a tu lado, Isabella Marie Swan. Siempre fui yo cuando estaba a tu lado. _

_Ahora no soy yo. Estoy vacío; más de lo que jamás estuve. _

_Infinitas veces pensé, durante cien años, durante un siglo entero, que yo no necesitaba de nadie para sentirme completo. Nunca busqué el amor, tampoco esperé encontrarlo..., pero tú apareciste y mi vida cambió, no, mi existencia cambió, para siempre…_

Detuve mi escritura por unos momentos. Observé mi caligrafía personal, viéndote detrás de los trazos de la pluma. Recordaba cómo te gustaba mi tipografía y cómo la elogiabas, de qué manera tus ojos brillaban cuando leías mis cuadernos. A pesar de que siempre pensé que tu escritura era más adorable, más humana. Me encantaba dejar un poco de mí en cada nota que te entregaba.

Miré el fuego en la chimenea, estaba muriendo de a poco, al igual que yo.

Tendría que atizarlo, darle un impulso para seguir viviendo; pero no me era necesario. Pues a mí, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no me afectaba el frío, ni el calor, pues mi corazón había dejado de latir y mi piel se había vuelto hielo; sólo era un vampiro que moría en su agonía, pensando que su corazón inexistente estaba roto, sin nadie que se acercara a repararlo. Y no era que yo quisiera que cualquiera viniera, sólo deseaba que _tus_ manos cálidas y suaves acariciaran mi pecho, mi rostro, mis brazos, mis manos…, que _tus_ labios danzaran sobre mi cuello, sobre mi boca; y que _tus _ojos se posaran sobre los míos, para que me miraras con ese brillo que adoraba, y que al sentirte presionada por mi insistente observación, tu calor humano se adelantara a colorear tus mejillas, y que el sonido de _tu_ corazón se acelerase, de tal forma que pensaría que en cualquier momento se saldría de tu pecho.

Era feliz sabiendo que soy el único que puede lograr esos efectos en ti. Soy egoístamente feliz.

Sonreí con melancolía en los labios. Deseé muchas cosas que se acumularon en mi cabeza, que no presté atención en enumerar.

El fuego comenzó su grito silencioso cuando comenzó su agonía, ¿yo grité también? No. Yo… no grité. Yo no hice nada más que guardarme todo para mí solo. Ahogué penas en una hoja de papel. No sabía si te enviaría esta carta; lo más probable era que se perdería en lo más fondo de la mesita de noche de mi habitación. No tenía el coraje, no tenía el valor para decirte que moría con cada segundo que transcurría, y que en cada hora sólo podía imaginarte en mi mente. Que me transformé en un loco que gritaba en silencio por tus besos, por tus caricias… por verte sonrojada por _mi causa._ Añoraba el latido de tu corazón aún más que la sangre que _debía_ beber.

Desde que me aferré a la idea de que esto era lo mejor para ti, intenté encontrar al fin el comenzar de nuevo. Había que empezar desde cero. Hice mil viajes por todo el mundo, pero a donde iba, tú me perseguías como un hermoso fantasma, como la más bella de las ilusiones.

En el fondo tampoco quise que desaparecieras de mis pensamientos. A pesar de que sabía que eso no sería posible, me aterraba el simple hecho de pensar que, tal vez, dentro de mil años te olvidaría. Que olvidaría tu nombre, tus caricias, tus besos, tu calor… el modo en que tus labios dibujaban mi nombre. Porque yo adoraba el modo en que mi nombre sonaba en tus labios.

Tomé la pluma en mi mano y dudé si dejarla a un lado o seguir escribiendo. Tenía que desahogarme, estaba cansado de complicarle las emociones a Jasper. Cansado, también, de ver en mi familia ese rostro de preocupación, como también de ver esa máscara de falsa ignorancia e ingenuidad. Estaba harto de que Esme me repitiera que Bella también debía de sentirse como yo, para que después Alice apareciera a reafirmar las ideas de Esme, y agregarme de que _debíamos_ volver a Forks. Y la escena seguía, aparecía Carlisle para estar de acuerdo y apuntarse al pensamiento de que Bella no se la estaba pasando nada bien sin mí. Luego aparecía Emmett, y me amenazaba con golpes si no regresábamos a Forks. Rosalie simplemente se quedaba callada; a ella era a la única que le agradecía que comprendiera mis emociones en esos momentos, pero…

"_No soporto verte así, Edward",_ solía pensar Rosalie,_ "…a veces pienso que es mejor que regreses."_

Si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos, lo único que encontraría sería:

"_No tienes idea de cuánto deseo poder hacerlo."_

Y no era que yo no pudiera hacerlo. Estaría allí en menos de media hora, a pesar de la enorme distancia entre Alaska y Washington. Era sólo que yo no _debía_ volver. Le hice una promesa, y la cumpliría. A pesar de que me desmoronaba sin un suelo en el cual reposar. Me caía en un abismo sin fondo. Podía vivir con éste sentimiento el resto de mi existencia, la cual sería demasiado larga, o tal vez demasiado corta. Uno nunca estaba satisfecho con cuanto tenía a la mano, siempre se deseaba más, como yo lo hacía en estos momentos. También se dice que uno desconoce lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. La diferencia era que yo sí sabía lo que tenía: una chica maravillosa que me amaba aún sabiendo que luchaba en cada segundo por no matarla, una muchacha que no tenía miedo de saber quien era en realidad; y la única que realmente me llegó al corazón.

Solía soñar despierto en las noches, imaginándome que entraba por su ventana, y ella estaba acostada, dormida, o eso era lo que yo quería creer. Me acercaba con sigilo a su cama, para luego arrodillarme a su lado y comenzar a tararear su nana, queriendo endulzar sus sueños. Y entonces…

–_Edward _–susurraba ella, entre sueños.

Y yo sonreía de la misma manera que siempre. Con la misma sonrisa que lograba acelerar su corazón. Pero…

… debía borrar cosas así de mi mente. Debía continuar así, por tu bien. No debía volver.

"_¡Yo no quiero volver!_", pienso, engañándome. Pues sé que cada partícula de ser muere de deseos de regresar.

Pero así escogí continuar con mi vida: intentando borrar todos los recuerdos de cuanto estuve a su lado. Sé que si tuviera corazón, estaría delirando y gritándome «¡mentiroso!» pues bien sabía que lo último que deseaba, era olvidar.

Releí tranquilamente mi carta, mientras mis puños se cerraban de forma automática, y mi frente se poblaba de arrugas. Cogí mi pluma, y seguí escribiendo…

_Desde que tú no estás, Bella, mi mundo parece cada vez más dormido. Supongo que es una carga que tendré que llevar por el resto de mi existencia, o al menos hasta que deje flaquear mi propia fuerza de voluntad. No te miento; muchas veces pienso en salir corriendo a Washington a buscarte, cogerte en mis brazos y… secuestrarte. No compartirte con nadie más. No importaría nada, sólo nosotros dos. Lo juro, Bella, ahora mismo lucho contra las ansias de ir a verte. Pero sólo mis propias palabras impiden que regrese…_

_Tengo miedo, no te lo ocultaré. Me hiere el pensar que estés mejor sin mí; es egoísta, lo sé, pero es inevitable. Lo que siento por ti, no lo sentí por nadie más, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando era un humano, al menos hasta 1918. Cuando agonizaba por la enfermedad de la gripe española, no me lamentaba de nunca haberme enamorado, ni mucho menos de no haberme casado. Sólo dolía el no poder ayudar a mi familia, al menos a Elizabeth. Y ahora veo todo con ojos distintos, dale la connotación que desees, pero así son las cosas. Así veo todo después de confesarte mis sentimientos en nuestro claro, y que tú me correspondieras, por supuesto; antes de darnos nuestro primer beso. _

_¿Quién diría, no? Mi primer beso fue a mis casi ciento diez años. Pero el toque especial fue que tú fuiste a la primera chica que besé, y más aún… que fue tu primer beso también. _

Miré la prolija carta, la releí por segunda vez. Una punzada de dolor llegó a mi inexistente corazón. Todo era confuso, pero a la vez tan claro como el cristal.

_Pero… a pesar de todo el dolor que me llena, cumpliré con mi promesa. Aunque me debata cada segundo, aunque los días parezcan años, y aunque lo único que sienta es que estoy incompleto. Lo intento. Intento seguir como si nunca te hubiera conocido, y así hubiera sido mejor para ti. Pues el muerto corazón de este vampiro, se sintió vivo por ese tiempo en que tus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y me susurrabas promesas de amor; y yo hacía lo mismo. Ahora me doy cuenta del daño, de mis propios pecados. _

_Nunca debí poseerte, tampoco debí dejar que me correspondieras. Menos debía acercarme a ti, a pesar de que tu sangre cantaba para mí. Pero era inevitable, como bien te dije en el claro: tú eres mi perfecta marca de heroína. Y ahora este drogadicto lucha por su rehabilitación; sé que tardará mucho, de la misma manera que también sé que puedo fallar, que estoy tentado a fallar y que todo da a las de fallar. Pero no soy débil, sólo, ahora, estoy vulnerable. _

_En las noches suelo arrepentirme de haberte mentido, y deseo explicártelo todo. Muy en nuestra contra, la comunicación contigo me la he auto-prohibido y seguiré así hasta que sepa que estás mejor. No lo ocultaré, he intentado distraerme, y cada intento es fallido. Es imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, y quiero que lo sepas…_

Y volví a releer. Mientras el día quemaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos. De la misma manera que una mentira quemó la confianza, y como la agonía devoraba a la ansiedad.

Me pregunté a mí mismo a quién intentaba convencer, ¿a la Bella que nunca leería a esta carta? ¿O a mí?

Taché incontables palabras. Y reduje todo a un simple párrafo que lo decía todo.

_No deseo arrastrar eso a más, pero al parecer no puedo dejarte ir. No quiero dejarte ir. _

_Tampoco quiero que enfrentes a este mundo tú sola; y yo anhelo estar contigo para protegerte de cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima. Ya es estúpido seguir esperando. Tienes que saber que…_

–…ya no vale la pena. Pues sin ti lo agonía es demasiado grande. Que, sin ti, lo único que voy a estar es incompleto. Edward.

Apenas sus labios dejaron de relatar mi carta, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. Estaban cristalinos, las lágrimas no tardarían en venir. Antes de que la primera gota salada se escapara por la comisura de sus ojos, me apresuré a rodearla con mis brazos, ocultado su rostro en mi pecho. Y sus delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura, y una mínima presión me atrajo más hacia ese delicado cuerpo que ansiaba la cercanía.

Ya habría tiempo de explicarlo todo. Ya me disculparía por ser un idiota, ya me volvería a ganar su confiaza. Pero ahora lo único que me importaba era que ella estaba entre mis brazos, sollozando de alegría; porque yo había regresado a su lado.

Y en esa pequeña habitación, los mudos sollozos desaparecieron mientras nuestros labios se inquietaban, hambrientos del otro, y nacía una nueva pasión… eterna.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **

Y como siempre digo, soy una chica de poquísimas palabras. Seguro una que otra lo encontrará corto, y yo también lo encuentro corto, pero la verdad era que no había más que decir. Ya era difícil expresar los sentimientos de Edward, más difícil hacerlo de forma bonita y de la manera que él los expresaría. Y también prometí un final feliz. :D Lo dejé más o menos abierto, pues ya después vendría la explicación que Edward le dio a Bella en **Luna Nueva**.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este Fic se lo dedico a mi cyber-hermana Naty, ya que gracias a ella me llegó la inspiración en una tarde donde volvió la "Backstreet Boys manía". Y si posteas aquí, loca, ámame. xD

Y también se lo dedico a las chicas que me apoyan en **Believe in love**. Ya saben, muchísimas gracias. ¡Ya pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo!

Me despido, pero...

**Reviews, please...** come on, es mi primer Ono-Shot, quiero opiniones. ¡Todas son bienvenidas :D!

Sí, también las amenazas de muerte.

**Atte. Alice Lamperouge.**


End file.
